To Love Me So
by Ducky9
Summary: Mulder and Scully consider a career change


TITLE: To Love Me So  
AUTHOR: Ducky  
FEEDBACK: ducky1013@email.com  
My name is Jodie, but you can call me Ducky. It lends but an ounce of intrigue to my otherwise inanimate identity.  
CLASSIFICATION: MSR, H, songfic  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: This takes place directly after "The Post-Modern   
Prometheus".  
ARCHIVE: Do whatever you want. Just ask me first and make sure you   
include my name and all that crap.  
DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, they belong to some kind of global conspiracy, you know that. Also, "The Sonny and Cher Show" is the property of Sonny and Cher (duh).  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've never attempted songfic before, but I thought   
this would be kind of cute. BIG thanks to Carpet for beta and ideas!   
Luv ya! The world is your oyster, so eat it!  
SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully consider a career change . . .  
  
nocturnal emissions:  
http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/ducky1013/enter.htm   
  
"To Love Me So" By Ducky.  
  
It was dark. It was very late. Mulder and Scully were driving home   
from their latest assignment. They had been involved in some pretty   
weird cases in their time together, but this one took the biscuit.  
  
They had been investigating the pregnancy of an infertile, middle-  
aged woman who had been drug raped, allegedly by some kind of   
Frankenstein-like monster. As it turns out, the monster was the   
result of a genetic experiment that had gone wrong. He was also in   
love with Cher. After the case was over, Mulder and Scully had then   
taken "The Great Mutato", as he was known, to a Cher concert. Weird.  
  
At the concert, they had danced. It was wonderful. Cher had invited   
Mutato up onto the stage to dance with her, so Mulder had taken the   
liberty of asking Scully to dance with him. When he took her hand and   
pulled her close to his body, he felt incredible. Watching Scully   
smiling at him just a few inches away from his face. The thought made   
him go crazy. Seeing her body twist and sway, feeling her hand   
tighten around his own, smelling her perfume without having to   
pretend he had dropped his pen. All these things nearly caused him to   
drive into a tree at the side of the road.  
  
"Mulder, look out!" Scully shouted.  
  
He quickly snapped out of his trance and swerved back onto the road   
just in time to miss the tree. He panted heavily.  
  
"Sorry, Scully." He mumbled.  
  
"Mulder, are you okay?" Scully asked tenderly. "You haven't said much   
since we left Indiana."  
  
"I'm fine, Scully, really."  
  
"Are you sure, Mulder? You nearly killed us back there. Are you   
tired?" She sounded worried now.  
  
"No, Scully, I'm fine. I was just . . . thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing, just the concert."  
  
Scully smiled. "So, are you a big Cher fan, Mulder?"  
  
"Not really, I like my women natural."  
  
Scully laughed. "Well, I won't tell you about my dark roots then."  
  
Mulder chuckled and caught her eyes as he looked at her. Through the   
darkness of the car, he swore he could see Scully's eyes glowing.   
Maybe it was just him.  
  
He quickly turned his attention back to the road. He didn't want to   
cheat death twice in one night.  
  
"So, you never watched all those 'Sonny and Cher' re-runs when you   
were a kid?" Scully asked.  
  
Mulder sighed. "No, I couldn't stand it. I liked 'The Magician'.   
Remember that, Scully?"  
  
"Yeah," Scully sighed as she said it. "Can we stop the childhood   
reminiscing now, before it gets depressing."  
  
"You brought it up!" Mulder snapped, mockingly.  
  
"Only 'cause you tried to kill us!" Scully snapped back, laughing.  
  
There was silence for a while, a long pause before Scully said,  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you remember that song they did?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
She sighed. "Sonny and Cher, jeez."  
  
"What song?"  
  
"You know, the one about the rent money."  
  
Mulder thought for a minute, racking his brains.  
  
"Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The Shoop Shoop Song?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That one about Elvis?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You know Scully, the one about blue suede shoes and Graceland."  
  
"Mulder, I'm talking about 'I Got You Babe'!"  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
Scully folded her arms across her chest and sighed heavily. "Never   
mind."  
  
Mulder clicked. That's the one where they go on about being together,   
about how everyone else mocks them, about how they'll be together no   
matter what. One that described their own relationship perfectly. Was   
she trying to tell him something? How could he be so stupid? That was   
supposed to be one of their little intimate moments that he would   
cherish years from now.  
  
He felt really guilty about acting like such an ass. So he did   
something he never thought he'd do in front of the woman he loved.   
  
[Here goes nothing] he thought to himself.  
  
"They say we're young and we don't know,  
We won't find out until we grow,"  
  
Scully looked at him, her mouth agape, her eyes wide with shock. He   
nodded at her, telling her it was her turn with their unspoken   
communication. She rolled her eyes and gave in.  
  
"Well I don't know if all that's true,  
Cause you got me, and baby, I got you . . . babe,"  
  
They smiled at each other and continued to sing.  
  
"I got you, babe, I got you, babe,"  
  
Just then, they reached Scully's apartment. Mulder was disappointed;   
he didn't want their little singsong to end. So he offered to walk   
her to her door, and was pleasantly surprised when she invited him in   
for a cup of coffee.  
  
"Anything to keep you awake so you don't kill yourself on your way   
home." Scully had said.  
  
They went in and drank their coffee, not really saying much. He   
watched her sip the hot, dark liquid, like he had done so many times   
while at lunch together.  
  
Finishing the coffee, Mulder took the empty mugs to the sink and   
began to wash them up to do Scully a favour. He heard her chair   
scrape across the floor as she stood up behind him, and felt her eyes   
on his body. He stood still for a long time, not sure of what to do.  
  
"You know, Mulder," Scully said at last. "We never got to finish our   
song."  
  
Mulder turned around to see Scully with the cutest little smile on   
her face.  
  
[Damn!]  
  
"Um . . . I don't know the rest of the words," he said quietly.  
  
"Well, it goes like this," Scully said, taking a step towards him and   
reaching for his hand before leading him to the middle of the room.  
  
"What're you doing, Scully?" Mulder felt uneasy.  
  
"We need some space," Scully said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Scully turned to him and rested her free hand on his shoulder.   
"Dancing."  
  
Mulder smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. They began to   
slowly move in time with music that only they could hear. He looked   
into her eyes as she began to sing.  
  
"I got you to hold my hand,  
I got you to understand,  
I got you to walk with me,  
I got you to talk with me,  
I got you to kiss goodnight,  
I got you to hold me tight,  
I got you I won't let go,  
I got you to love me so,"  
  
Mulder joined in.  
  
"I got you babe, I got you babe . . ."  
  
Maybe Sonny and Cher weren't so bad after all.  
  
The End  
  
(8th June 2000) 


End file.
